Egg Fleet
The Egg Fleet 'is an enormous armada of airborne battleships manned by Dr. Eggman's numerous robot minions. There are many different battleship types, each one carrying an immense amount of firepower and robots to help Dr. Eggman achieve his goal of world domination. The Egg Fleet has made several appearances in the Sonic video games and in the Archie and IDW Sonic comics. Game history Sonic Heroes The Egg Fleet made its debut in ''Sonic Heroes. ''Dr. Eggman had planned to use the fleet to conquer the world but he was imprisoned by Metal Sonic who assumed the doctor's identity and took control of the fleet himself. With Eggman's resources at his command, Metal Sonic decided to lure Sonic and his friends into a trap and arranged for his enemies to meet him aboard the '''Final Fortress, '''the fleet's flagship. The Egg Fleet and Final Fortress serve as the last two stages of the game, with Teams Sonic, Rose, Dark and Chaotix each having to fight their way through armies of robots and smashing through the fleet's many defenses. After fighting their way across several battleships (some of which blew themselves up trying to kill such small targets) and defeating the Egg Emperor mecha, the heroes faced Neo Metal Sonic, who transformed into the Metal Overlord. Team Sonic used the Chaos Emeralds to turn into their Super forms and battled Metal Overlord, defeating him with Team Blast attacks. Although the Egg Fleet lost several ships, Eggman would quickly build new ones. Shadow the Hedgehog When the alien Black Arms invaded Earth, Dr. Eggman mobilised his Egg Fleet (referred to as the Eggman Fleet) to fight off the invaders. His motives were entirely selfish, of course, as he couldn't conquer the world if the aliens beat him to it. In ''Shadow the Hedgehog, ''Eggman's fleet lacks the variety of ship designs that it once had. Most of the ships looked identical, resembling large orange boats with dome-shaped gun turrets that fired huge explosive shells. Only the fleet's flagship stood apart from the others, being considerably larger and carrying several gun turrets on its underside. Eggman commanded the fleet to attack the Black Arms' flying fortress in the game's ''Sky Troops ''stage. In this stage, Shadow the Hedgehog has three choices: 1) Assist the Black Arms by destroying Eggman's ships using the fortress' weapons, 2) Help Dr. Eggman by sabotaging the fortress' power sources, or 3) Ignore the conflict between the two sides and grab the Chaos Emerald at the end of the level. Sonic Unleashed In the opening movie for ''Sonic Unleashed, ''Dr. Eggman has mobilised a large fleet of ships in orbit. However, these ships are merely part of an elaborate deception to lure Sonic into a trap. Sonic boards Eggman's flagship (somehow) and the doctor commands his army of Egg Fighters to attack. Sonic avoids all of the ship's gun batteries and destroys all of the Badniks easily, but then Eggman attacks in a large humanoid mecha. He grabs Sonic in a giant metal hand, but Sonic uses the seven Chaos Emeralds to turn into Super Sonic. Super Sonic destroys Eggman's mech and the doctor flees in his Egg Mobile toward a satellite. Sonic flies after Eggman and destroys several of the fleet's ships before he corners Eggman onboard the satellite. Eggman feigns surrender and Sonic lets his guard down, giving Eggman the chance to activate a trap that holds Sonic inside an energy barrier. Sonic's Chaos power is drained from him and the Chaos Emeralds have all their energy absorbed. However, the energy transfer somehow causes Sonic to transform into the Werehog form he takes during the game's night stages. The energy from the Emeralds powers the satellite's main weapon - the Dark Chaos Cannon - which Eggman fires upon the planet below, breaking it apart and releasing the ancient Dark Gaia monster from within the planet's core. After fracturing the planet, Eggman decompresses the chamber and the Chaos Emeralds and Sonic are sucked out into space and plummet down to the planet. Sonic Forces Dr. Eggman finally conquered 99% of the world and the Egg Fleet was used in the war against the Resistance in the Eggman Empire Fortress. Comic history Archie Comics The Egg Fleet made its first appearance in ''Sonic the Hedgehog Issue #164. After months of secretly constructing this massive armada, Dr. Eggman first deployed the Egg Fleet when the evil sorcerers Mammoth Mogul and Ixis Naugus fought against the Freedom Fighters over control of the Source of All, the last remnants of which existed in the form of the Crown of Acorns and the Sword of Acorns. Both relics were destroyed in the battle but Mogul was prepared to continue fighting using his own sorcery, until Dr. Eggman arrived with his fleet and bombarded the area. Mogul and his forces appeared to have been obliterated by the barrage, but had actually been teleported to the Egg Grape Chamber in New Megaopolis. With this act, Eggman removed two dangerous threats and had demonstrated to the Freedom Fighters just how little their resistance mattered to him. The doctor was capable of wiping them all out then and there, but found their struggles to be entertaining and so let them live. In Sonic Issue #169, '' the Egg Fleet was hastily mobilized to deal with the threat of A.D.A.M., Dr. Eggman's rogue sentient virus. A.D.A.M. had amassed all of the Chaos Emeralds throughout the universe and had absorbed their power to battle Super Sonic. After being weakened by Sonic's attack and by the will of his host body Tommy Turtle, A.D.A.M. was unable to defend himself when the Egg Fleet unleashed its full firepower on him, completely annihilating him. The Egg Fleet would appear again throughout issues #175 - #177. Dr. Eggman had grown tired of playing around with the Freedom Fighters and decided to put an end to their long game by invading and destroying Knothole. Knothole City was completely levelled and its citizens were all captured and taken to the Egg Vineyard in New Megaopolis, but Sonic and NICOLE devised a plan to rescue them by using Eggman's teleporter technology against him. When Sonic, Tails and Knuckles liberated Knothole's citizens from the Egg Grapes, Eggman went after them in his Egg Beater battlesuit and tried to teleport them back to the Vineyard. However, NICOLE had tapped into the doctor's teleport system and reprogrammed it to transport everyone to the abandoned nanite city, which NICOLE had also taken control of and remade it into New Mobotropolis. The Egg Fleet was mobilised again to attack the city, but the city was protected by an impenetrable barrier. After Dr. Eggman was defeated by Sonic and friends, the fleet retreated back to New Megaopolis. In Issues #182 and 183, Mobius was threatened by the return of the demi-god Enerjak, who had been reborn in the body of Knuckles the Echidna. Whilst Enerjak was distracted fighting Sonic, the Egg Fleet attacked and transported Enerjak to the Egg Vineyard where a specially modified Egg Grape was waiting for him. Enerjak would not be contained, however, and managed to break free, destroying not only the Egg Vineyard but most of New Megaopolis as well. Eggman's entire Badnik horde was wiped out by Enerjak's attack and the Egg Fleet was also destroyed when the demi-god turned the fleet's firepower back at it. IDW Publishing The Egg Fleet made its first appearance in ''IDW's Sonic the Hedgehog Issue #6. Neo Metal Sonic, signals the flagship to join up with the fleet and carry out his master plan in the disguise of "Dr. Eggman". In Sonic (IDW) Issue #7, Sonic the Hedgehog infiltrates the Egg Fleet Flagship and battles Neo Metal Sonic. Neo Metal Sonic commands for there to be heavy gunfire on the Tornado, only to see that Sonic had destroyed them. Regardless of the damage, Neo considers himself to be the victor of the battle as he knew that Eggman was alive while Sonic knew nothing of his plans. With this, Neo commands his troops to stay on course to rendezvous with the rest of the Egg Fleet. Neo commands the Egg Fleet into formation and to begin docking procedures at Angel Island. In Sonic (IDW) Issue # 9-12, the Egg Fleet opened fired upon it. Despite being able to destroy the Battleship, all its passagers managed to evacuate it in time. The Egg Fleet vessels on Angel Island's artificial wing units then came under attack by Sonic's allies, including Burning Blaze, who sought to break the fleet's control over Angel Island. Tails hijacked one of the ships of the Egg Fleet. Tails rammed the Egg Fleet battleship into Master Overlord, crippling the robot and giving Knuckles the opportunity to remove Master Overlord's power source. The Egg Fleet battleship subsequently crashed on Angel Island. Fortunately, Tails made it out of it alive. Despite dealing with the "notoriously weird" Eggman tech, Tails eventually got the Egg Fleet battleship he had crashed into Master Overlord up and running again, although he had his doubts that it could land safely. With it, Tails got everyone on board the battleship off Angel Island. Ship variants *'Mako Shark '- The smallest of the Egg Fleet's battleships look like large red fish. They each carry dozens of gun turrets and a sizable platoon of Badniks. *'Sawfish '- Huge battleships resembling sawfish that even have saw-blade noses on their bows. The saw-blade is supposedly a runway for Falco robots and other fighters to take off from and each side is lined with gun turrets. The control centers of these battleships are protected by E-2000 robots. *'Manta Ray '- Manta ray carriers are only seen in Sonic Heroes' ''cutscenes and do not appear in the game's Egg Fleet stage. Their exact capabilities are unknown. *'Final Fortress/Egg Whale Shark - '''The flagship of the Egg Fleet and the final stage of ''Sonic Heroes. ''This ship is one of the largest that Dr. Eggman has ever built and is armed with countless missile turrets and heavy laser cannons. From a birds-eye view, the Final Fortress appears to be a small city carried on the back of a giant flying whale. The ship's bridge is located atop a large spire that resembles Dr. Eggman's face. When Metal Sonic transformed into his Metal Madness form, he summoned a bolt of lightning that blew the spire apart and used the debris from the spire to build his new body. Other Eggman ships Dr. Eggman has built many different airships and spaceships during his evil career. While not considered part of the Egg Fleet, all together they make up a fleet that flies under Eggman's command. These Eggman ships are listed below. *Wing Fortress Zone' *'Death Egg' *'Flying Battery' *'Egg Carrier' *'EggFort 1' *'EggFort 2' *'Crimson Egg' *'Egg Cauldron' *'Grand Egg Imperial''' Category:Robot Organizations Category:War Machines Category:Sonic the Hedgehog